


诱惑

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 斯内普满足了金妮试图对全世界隐藏起来的黑暗面。





	诱惑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477670) by Otterlia. 



      “你吓不到我。”

      她勇敢无畏，很像他熟知的另一个格兰芬多。但他仍然能发现她声音中的一丝战栗。

      “那你就蠢极了。”他低声说，她抬起头，睁大如柔软麂皮般的棕色眼睛对他眨动。

      烛光照射在她明亮的红发上，他发现自己正注视着它。红中混合着橙，是烈火的颜色。

      冰冷皮肉下，他的血液涌动得更加猛烈。

 

      ……………………………………………………………….

      金妮·韦斯莱认为她知道自己想要什么。

      当她想要什么东西时，她会不择手段地得到它。这非常斯莱特林，她想，又带着一种格兰芬多的决心。

      她曾经以为她想要哈利。她爱他。他将他的心给了她，但是……

      那不够。

      她可以听见斯内普的声音在她的脑中轻柔低语，情感像钹一样撞击着彼此。

_他很邪恶。_

_他杀了邓布利多。_

_你是个糟糕的人，你已经拥有了哈利，却还想要他。_

      这种感觉很强烈，太强烈了。

      她很坏，她是错的……

      虽然他似乎很遥远，但她觉得自己被他吸引。有那么一刹那，她还以为他对她施了咒语，但她的脚步在听从她的内心。

_不_

_你不想要这样_

_不_

      “不。”她低声说，转身飞奔而逃。

 

………………………………………………………

      她怎么敢从他身边逃跑！

      就像多年以前，莉莉避开他，去过一种他绝不可能拥有的人生。

      这不会再发生了。

 

…………………………………………………………

      她听到走廊中回荡的脚步声，惊讶地转过身。他抓住她的肩膀，将她拉近，拉近，靠近怪物张开的大嘴，近到她可以闻到他呼吸中的茶水味，近到她可以感受到他的心跳。他的触碰像是烙铁；他身体的热量渗透进她的皮肤，让她颤抖。

      多么奇怪。她以为他会是由冰雕刻而成的。

 

……………………………………………………………

      他很饥渴。

      他渴望她。

      多年以来，他一直忍饥挨饿，他现在才发觉。

      在他腹中燃烧的火焰索求更多……东西，任何东西。

      不，他不能这样做。这是错的。

      他俯身抓住她的一缕头发，拿到面前。他嗅着她使用的香波的香甜水果味道，而她一动不动地站在那里。

      太迟了；他已经屈服于诱惑了。

 

………………………………………………………

      她从未感受过这种诱惑。她想要被体内燃烧的火焰吞噬，被他吞噬殆尽。

      她身在一间废弃的教室里，趴在教桌上。一双手在抚摸她的身体，紧随而至的是他灼热潮湿的嘴。

_哈利_

_别忘记哈利_

      长袍被用力地从她身上扯了下去。

      灼热的呼吸拂过她发烫的肌肤。

      天鹅绒般的声音像上好丝绸一般爱抚着她。

      她屈服了。

 

………………………………….

      他像一个饥饿的男人一样品尝的她的皮肤，饥渴和需求令他发出呻吟。他到处都需要感受到她，他的口中，他的喉咙里……

      他发出一声咆哮，袭击了她美丽的细颈。它太过洁白无瑕；就好像她一直在等待被他标记。

      但他知道那不是真的。

      甜蜜的花香气息从她的皮肤上飘进了他的大鼻子中。美味无比。

 

…………………………………………………………….

      她在他的口中发出呻吟，他将它咽下了喉咙。他的手指像优雅的芭蕾舞演员一样在她汗湿的皮肤上跳舞，令人发狂地拂过她的身体。

      她不想让他温柔。

      她想让他伤害她，占有她，他似乎正打算这样做。但是与此同时，他触碰她和对她低语时的温柔，也是她想要的。

      这太令人费解了。她还以为她生命中的一切都是澄澈透明的。

      他是笼罩她的世界的迷雾。

      他是蛇，用禁果来诱惑她。

 

………………………………………………..

      妖女。她是妖女。

      滚烫的愤怒充满了他。她是故意这样做的，她想愚弄他。

      但是她所提供的东西那么甜蜜，他想将其据为己有，占据全部。

      占有占有占有，直到一点不留。

 

……………………………………………………

      哦。

      这是一种剧烈的灼痛，但是感觉很好。这是她所需要的东西。

      这是她应得的。

 

………………………………………………….

      她无处不在。

      她在他呼吸的空气中。

      愉悦升温，他可以感觉到自己正在失控。他不想毁掉她。

      她这么宝贵。

      她一文不值。

      她是一切。

      她是替代品。

      吉妮维娅和莉莉一点都不像，但又那么相似。

      但是眼睛……

      韦斯莱的眼睛是泥土的颜色，而不是在他的梦中闪烁的美丽宝石绿。不像那双长在詹姆斯·波特的脸上，带着恨意打量他的宝石绿色眼睛。

      他无法忍受。

       

……………………………………………………………

_啊！_

_啊，嗯，嗯_

      当她的释放像浪潮一样冲刷着她的身体时，她在颤抖。

 

…………………………………………………………….

      他咬住嘴唇，直到他可以品尝到鲜血，那是舌尖上一种尖锐的金属味道。

      他不会发出一点声音。

      他仍然觉得呻吟威胁着要溢出他紧咬的牙关，他深深地咬住了她柔嫩的肩膀。

 

…………………………………………………………………..

      金妮发出了尖叫。

 

……………………………………………………………….

      她今天和隆巴顿在一起。西弗勒斯能看见他们在一起咯咯发笑，耍弄着一出最荒谬的马戏。

      跳舞。

      他看见他们在跳舞。

      她属于他；谁都不可以碰她。

      除了他。

 

…………………………………………………………..

      她又想去找他了。

      诱惑那么强大，令人无法抗拒。

      她需要他。

      需要……

 

………………………………………………………………

      虽然他那么爱莉莉，渴望她，但是他绝不可能拥有她……不过，他不应该得到什么吗？他可以拥有吉妮维娅。她可以属于西弗勒斯，以一种莉莉绝对做不到的方式。

      冰冷的愤怒像毒药一样在他的体内溃烂，似乎在他的心上灼出了一个洞。他这样放纵自己，他在背叛莉莉的记忆。

      这没关系。

 

………………………………………………….

      ……需要他撕开她空洞的胸膛，让她的尸体躺在地上，等人发现。

 

………………………………………………..

      他必须保护她。

       

……………………………………………….

      “你不许再参加那些会议了。”

      她瞪着他，想用目光传达愤怒。

      “否则呢？”

 

………………………………………………..

      挑战。

      他一直喜欢挑战。

 

……………………………………………………..

      “禁闭，韦斯莱小姐。”他讥笑道。

      她会让他走着瞧。

 

…………………………………………………………..

      他害怕了。

      他不想让黑魔王也将她从他的身边带走。莉莉还不够吗？

      夺走他身边的一切，只有愧疚、愤怒和憎恨蛰伏在他的心里，所有人才会高兴吗？

      她是一个强大的小女巫。他看得出来，也感受得到她的力量。

 

……………………………………………………………

      当她召唤出她的守护神时，她没有想哈利。

      这次没有。

 

…………………………………………………………

      他看着莉莉的照片，泪水刺痛了他的黑色眼睛。

      他必须结束这件事情。这是正确的。

 

………………………………………………………….

      亲吻留下瘀痕，牙齿咬进血肉，让她流了血，指甲抓着她汗湿的皮肤。

 

…………………………………………………………

      再多一次。再多一次，他就够了。

      他就会满足。

 

……………………………………………………..

      这次，她是饥渴的那个人。

      这次，她想伤害他。

 

…………………………………………………………

      他绝不会满足。

 

…………………………………………………………

      她欢迎黑暗。

      多年以前，她就欢迎它了，和……

      汤姆。

      现在，她和斯内普一起欢迎它。

      对她来说，哈利绝对不够。

 

……………………………………………………………..

      他的前臂在灼烧，他觉得心像砣一样沉重。他还能自由吗？

 

………………………………………………………………

      她所做过的事情和她现在正在做的事情，将会一直萦绕在她的心头。

      她头一次不知道要做什么了。她没什么能做的了。

      她可以放下了。

 

……………………………………………………………………

      他活在过去，他早就知道了。他被自己的恶魔缠身，它们抓住一切机会侵扰他。

      莉莉……

 

…………………………………………………………

      金妮躺在他的怀里，她没有感觉到隐藏在她体内的灼热欲望，而是觉得温暖和满足。

 

………………………………………………………….

      她的呼吸十分平稳，西弗勒斯露出了她看不到的淡淡微笑。他内心的饥渴暂时被满足了。

 

……………………………………………………….

      对抗神秘人——伏……伏地魔的战争已经白热化。他们激烈地与食死徒们作战。西弗勒斯在哪里？与伏地魔并肩作战？金妮在尖叫的人群中寻找他，但她已经知道了问题的答案。

      当然了。

 

……………………………………………………

      蛇咬了他，他看见了红色，感觉暖流顺着他的喉咙淌了下去。他痛苦地倒在地板上，嘴里已经发不出声音了。

      结束了。他的人生造成了这一刻的结局。这就是他的下场。

 

……………………………………………………

      她的感情让她害怕。

      她看见了哈利，但是，过去每次见到他时的那种快乐减少了。

      她不再想要哈利了。

      她觉得愧疚和害怕，许多情感在一瞬间蜂拥而至。

 

…………………………………………………….

      波特又幸运地拯救了世界。

      斯内普知道，他活不了了，但是，他至少可以把他的记忆给波特，或许，只是或许，他可以赎罪。西弗勒斯的所有努力都不是徒劳的。

      当黑暗渐渐袭来，他最后看了一眼那双明亮的绿眼睛。

      他终于满足了。

 

……………………………………………………….

      当她听到发生的事情时，她觉得很麻木。

      这就是她一直以来的角色吗？他的爱人的替代品？

      有太多没有答案的问题了，但是，他现在躺在冰冷坚硬的地下，孤独地死去，一如他生前孤独地活着。

      她想相信他真的在意过她。

_你令他满足过吗？_

      现在，金妮永远不会知道了。

 

 

**「完」**


End file.
